Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot, já conhecido como Bi-Han é um personagem da série Mortal Kombat, tendo sua primeira aparição como personagem secreto no jogo Mortal Kombat 2 como Noob. Ele é um dos poucos personagens originais, tendo aparecido no primeiro jogo como Sub-Zero, irmão do atual, mais jovem Sub-Zero. Sua primeira aparição foi como um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat 2, pela primeira vez foi jogável em Mortal Kombat 3 e voltou á ser um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat 4. "Nós compartilhamos o mesmo sangue, não somos irmãos'' - Noob Saibot '' Noob Saibot para Cyber Sub-Zero em Mortal Kombat 9 Sobre Noob frame|left|Noob em [[Mortal Kombat 4]] No universo de Mortal Kombat, Noob Saibot é um espectro de Netherealm que era o Sub-Zero original e irmão mais velho do Sub-Zero atual, morto por Scorpion, em vingança por tê-lo matado a sangue frio. Um assassino sem coração, Noob Saibot foi reencarnado no Netherrealm, mas acabou ganhando o desejo de um dia o conquistar e comandar. Mesmo já tendo trabalhado ao lado de conquistadores como Shinnok e Shao Kahn, a única pessoa que ele segue é ele mesmo. thumb|224px Em Netherealm, Noob Saibot se juntou a Brotherhood of the Shadow, o que ele recusou enquanto vivo. Numa mudança sombriamente irônica, Noob Saibot agora seria leal a Shinnok. Uma de suas primeiras tarefas para seu novo lorde seria observar e informar os acontecimentos ocorridos em Earthrealm e Outworld; para isso, ele permaneceu nas sombras durante o torneio de Outworld, monitorando a situação para o Deus Ancião caído. Em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, porém, ele é visto brevemente em Netherealm por seu irmão, o Sub-Zero mais novo, que está no momento procurando Scorpion para se vingar da morte do irmão. Kung Lao e Liu Kang testemunharam Noob Saibot tentando matar Sub-zero, porém ele consegue evitá-lo. Quando os Monges Shaolin se preparam para matar o espectro, o ninja ordena que eles parem, dizendo que ele os matará se eles derem mais um passo. Sub-Zero então conta a eles que Noob Saibot é o irmão dele e a localização de Scorpion, a quem o trio estava procurando. Nem Sub-Zero nem Noob Saibot são vistos outra vez até os acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat II (Shaolin Monks se passa antes desse jogo). Ao comando de Shinnok, Noob Saibot aliou-se com o imperador de Outworld, Shao Kahn, durante a invasão de Shao Kahn à Terra. Porém, quando os guerreiros de Earthrealm obtiveram a vantagem, Noob Saibot foi ordenado a trocar as alianças e se juntar aos guerreiros de Earthrealm, sem que Kahn soubesse. Depois que Kahn foi derrotado, Shinnok, sentindo que a hora havia chegado, foi libertado de Netherealm por Quan Chi, e conquistou Edenia. Noob Saibot agora servia a seu lorde diretamente. Mas apesar do planejamento cuidadoso do Deus Ancião caído, Shinnok foi derrotado mais uma vez pelas forças de Raiden e a Brotherhood of the Shadow debandou. Saibot voltou a servir o ainda enfraquecido Shao Kahn. Alguns anos depois, nos eventos sucedidos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, ele apareceu durante a batalha entre os exércitos de Edenia em parceria com os Shokans (liderados por Kitana e Goro) contra o exército de Outworld (liderado por Kano). Ele atacou o já exausto Goro, ferindo-o mortalmente. A guerra terminou trazendo a vitória para Edenia. Com Kahn supostamente assassinado pelas mãos da Deadly Alliance, e Shinnok desaparecido, Saibot lentamente mudou de peão para jogador. Livre para seguir seus próprios interesses, e desinteressado nos casos envolvendo o retorno de Onaga, ele planejou criar sua própria legião de assassinos. Enquanto procurava a fortaleza abandonada de Kahn, ele descobriu o corpo inerte de Smoke. Reprogramando o ninja cyborg para ser leal a ele, ele reativou a sua nanotecnologia, e formou planos para criar um exército de cyber-gurreiros, usando Smoke como um molde. Em seu final de Armageddon, ao derrotar Blaze, o espírito do "Classic Sub-Zero" volta para assumir seu corpo e então ocorre uma luta entre Sub-Zero e Noob Saibot para ver quem assume o corpo. Os dois acabam empatando e se juntam. Não era nem Sub-Zero, nem Noob, mas sim uma pessoa completamente diferente. (Talvez um "Noob-Zero" ou um "Sub-Saibot?) Em Mortal Kombat (2011), Noob Saibot é derrotado por Cyber Sub-Zero, momento este marcado pelo corte definitivo dos laços entre os dois irmãos (lembrando que Noob Saibot é o Classic Sub-Zero). Na sequência, Noob Saibot é morto por Nightwolf. Em seu final em Mortal Kombat (2011), Noob Saibot secretamente faz uma aliança com um clérico do Reino do Caos, e abriu para ele um portal para Netherrealm. Shinnok, Quan Chi e a Brotherhood of Shadow não estavam preparados para o ataque do povo do Reino do Caos, que destruiu tudo no reino deles, Havik, o clérico, retornou ao seu mundo satisfeito com seu trabalho, mas Noob Saibot ficou, para governar o reino de Netherrealm. Em outras mídias Mortal Kombat: Conquest [[Ficheiro:Noob.jpg|thumb|Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat Conquest]] Noob Saibot, interpretado por Master Sultan Uddin, também aparece em Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Saibot foi um guerreiro de Outworld que foi aprisionado por Siro e Taja. Na série, Saibot foi recrutado por uma feitiçeira para matar Kung Lao mais falha em sua missão. Na série, ele é feito ou coberto por um olégio negro e usa uma arma de escrima. Ele foi destuido por fogo. thumb|left|139px|Noob Saibot nos quadrinhos Quadrinhos Noob Saibot aparece em apenas um dos quadrinhos da Malibu Comics lutando contra Baraka. Ele não gosta do fato de Baraka entrar em seu terreno e luta com ele, depois ambos se juntam para destruir Scorpion, algo que somente Baraka consegue fazer no fim. Saibot também foi responsavel nessa mesma edição por salvar um bebê perdido. Características de combate Para ver os movimentos de Saibot na forma Sub-Zero, veja Classic Sub-Zero. Movimentos especiais *'Disabler': Noob manda uma bola de fogo fantasmagórica que paralisa o oponente. Esse movimento se chama Ghostball em MK 2011. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de Spirit Ball. Ela vai confundir o adversário e causar mais dano. *'Hidden Claw:' Noob atira uma lança em uma corda em seu oponente, o puxando para perto dele, abrindo espaço para um combo. Este movimento é emprestado diretamente de Scorpion. Em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, ele até rirá quando disser "Get over here!". (MKII, MK:TE) *'Confusing Teleport:' Noob se teletransporta para o outro lado da tela e atinge o oponente de trás. (MKII) *'Jump Attack:' Enquanto no ar, Noob agarra o oponente o arremessa. (MKII) *'Slide Tackle:' Noob aplica um chute no oponente. (MKII) *'Teleport Slam:' Noob desaparece, então reaparece atrás de seu oponente. Ele então agarra o oponente e o joga no chão. Esse movimento se chama Teleport Grab em Armageddon. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de Teleport Smash e faz Noob arrastar o oponente pelo chão mais duas vezes via um portal. *'Shadow Slide': Noob manda uma sombra que faz derrapa em direção do oponente. (MK 2011) *'Shadow Upknee': Noob manda uma sombra no ar que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) *'Air Fireball:' Do ar, ele atira uma bola de fogo no oponente. (MK4, MKG) *'Black Hole': Noob dispara uma nuvem no ar que então vai para trás de seu oponente. Se o oponente passar por cima da nuvem, ele cai através dela e então volta pelo teto atordoado. (MKA, MK 2011) *'Shadow Charge': Noob manda sua sombra no oponente que e derrubado para tras. (MK2011) *'Dark Shadows:' Smoke conjura Noob, que atinge o oponente de trás. (MKD) *'Death From Above:' Smoke conjura Noob do ar, que aparece e chuta o oponente no rosto. (MKD) *'We Live:' Junto com Smoke, Noob dá um soco no oponente. (MKD) *'Darkness:' Noob Saibot desaparece em uma nuvem negra, e reaparece quando atingido. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Dark Assassin:' Conjurado por Smoke, Noob aparece e atira várias shurikens no oponente. Diferente de Reiko, Noob atira todas de uma só vez, enquanto ele atira uma de cada vez. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Shadow Charge:' Noob Saibot manda um de seus clones causar dano ao oponente. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Saibot Charge e irá fazer a sombra atingir o oponente no rosto antes de se desintegrar. *'Shadow Upknee:' Noob Saibot lança seu clone no ar, que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Saibot Upknee e causa um pouco mais de dano. *'Throw:' Noob Saibot agarra o oponente pelos ombros, então conjura seu gêmeo das sombras por trás. O gêmeo puxa o oponente no chão e o joga longe da tela, enquanto Noob ri, maléficamente. O oponente então retorna á tela. (MK 2011). *'Movimento Raio X - Together Again': Noob manda uma sombra que pega o adversario por trás. Noob então dá um soco no rosto quebrando o crânio do oponente e a sombra dá uma joelhada nas costas, quebrando suas costelas. Então Noob da um chute na barriga do adversario fazendo o vomitar em sua perna. Finalizadores *'Teleport Slams': Noob refaz seu movimento especial de teletransportar e atirar o oponente no chão. Porém, no fatality, ele segura e bate o oponente até ele explodir. Raramente, na versão para Nintendo 64, era possível o computador fazer o fatality sem o jogador tem ganho o jogo, causando o jogo congelar. (MKT) *'Shadow Spin:' Noob levanta o braço para sumonar uma nuvem que gira, que envolve um adversário afetado por seu ataque incapacitante. O adversário acaba entrando nessa nuvem, e gira até ter seus ossos jogados para fora. (MKT) *'Ice Shatter': Fatality copiado de Sub-Zero, onde Noob concentra gelos em suas mãos e lança-os em seu oponente, seguido de uma derrapada. (MKG) * Torso Kick: Um fatality secreto para um personagem secreto, que apenas acontece quando o truque de fatalities com um botão apenas é ligado. É copiado totalmente de Reiko, que foi substituído por Noob em MK4 e MKG. (MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage': Noob Saibot lança varias Shurikens e termina com uma na cabeça deixando o oponente mutilado. Esse fatality é igual ao de Reiko em MK4. *'Make a Wish': Noob e sua sombra clone, cada uma agarrava uma perna e começar a puxar, enquanto os órgãos estão caindo até que o adversário é completamente rasgado ao meio. (MK 2011) *'As One:' Noob cria um portal atrás do oponente, e um clone de sombra sai agarrando suas pernas. Quando as pernas do oponente através do portal se fecha, esmagando o meio e deixando a vítima a rastejar pelo chão sangrando até a morte. (MK 2011) * Shuriken Barrage: Outro Fatality secreto, outra vez copiado de Reiko, no qual ele atira vários shuriken no oponente rápidamente. Em Deception, Noob atira um monte de shurikens, por volta de oito, no oponente, que depois cai morto no chão. (MK4, MK:D, MK:U) Outras Finalizações *'Friendship #1: Spare me:' Noob pega uma bola de boliche e derruba pinos. Shao Kahn então diz "That Was Pathetic" (Isso foi patético). (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob Saibot se transforma em um tamanduá e suga seu oponente. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:': Noob lança shurikens no ar, que caem no seu rosto, nos ombros e no peito. (MKD) *''Babality: Noob cria um portal em cima dele, mas o portal começa puxando ele, e Noob faz outro portal em baixo dele, e então o portal de baixo, o puxa, e ele cai depois do portal de cima, e cai no portal de baixo, e vai caindo e entre os portais. (''MK 2011) Relações com outros personagens Filmes Como o Sub-Zero mais velho *Escravo e guardião de Shang Tsung no primeiro filme. *Preparou-se pra lutar contra Liu Kang, Johnny Cage e Sonya junto com Scorpion, mas ambos foram incapacitados por Raiden. *Fácilmente derrotou um dos minions de Shang Tsung durante uma prévia do que viria no torneio Mortal Kombat. *Derrotado e morto por Liu Kang. Como Noob Saibot *Emergiu para ajudar Ermac á lutar contra Sonya, durante a última batalha do segundo filme. *Morto por Jax. Mortal Kombat: Legacy *Nascido Bi-Han, conhecido como Sub-Zero. *Um assassino do Lin Kuei, clã rival dos Shirai Ryu. *Apareceu pouco depois de Hanzo, mais conhecido como Scorpion, achar um Shogun morto. *Fala com Hanzo da morte do Shogun e trazer Hanzo á sala do trono era um passo necessário para matar o Shirai Ryu, e que eles estavam sem defesa agora. *Ambos lutam. Curiosidades * A arma de Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon é um martelo feito de uma grande rocha, chamado "Troll Hammer". Troll é um monstro da mitologia nórdica que vive de infernizar os humanos fazendo das mais variadas travessuras. Atualmente, Troll é uma gíria usada na Internet para quem, em sentido figurado, "bota fogo na lenha" em discussões virtuais que ocorrem em chats ou fórums, assim como Noob, que é usado na internet para designar novatos em algum jogo, fórum ou sala de chat. * Aparentemente, apesar do Sub-Zero mais novo ter se tornado muito mais poderoso, Noob Saibot ainda é um lutador superior, uma vez que ele capturou Sub-Zero no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. * Não se sabe ao certo o que Noob pensava de seu irmão mais novo durante seu tempo como o Sub-Zero original, porém é evidente que como Noob Saibot ele não tem compaixão por ele. * Dizem que este personagem foi uma homenagem aos criadores de Mortal Kombat, John "Tobias" e Ed "Boon" = Noob Saibot de trás pra frente." * Noob em Mortal Kombat 4, foi um personagem oculto, mas é o unico que tem 3 roupas alternativas diferentes, os outros personagens também tem, mas uma delas é a primeira roupa de outra cor. * Em Mortal kombat 4 na versão Nintendo 64, Noob Saibot Tem 2 fatalities, um igual ao primeiro de Johnny Cage, onde ele segura o tronco do inimigo, depois o arranca e arremessa ao chão, e o outro é igual ao segundo de Sub-zero, onde Noob ridiculamente lança uma rajada de gelo no inimigo depois desliza no chão (Slice) e destroi o inimigo com um uppercut. * Quando você ganha um luta com Noob em MK4 (pelo menos na versão Nintendo 64) o locutor não irá mencionar o nome dele. Esse erro foi corrigido em Mortal Kombat Gold. * De acordo com Ed Boon, Noob é o nome do personagem, e Saibot o nome da sombra-clone de Noob * Atualmente, o apelido "Noob" na internet é dado a jogadores de jogos multiplayers online que são muito ruins no jogo ou que não conseguem realizar uma determinada ação,mesmo que essa pessoa já venha jogando o jogo a algum tempo (também é usada por jogadores veteranos para designar players de nível inferior aos deles,embora na maioria das vezes isso seja pura mentira). Não se sabe se esse apelido tem alguma relação com o personagem ou vice-versa (embora a hipótese de Noob ser ruim é descartável,pois todos os lutadores do jogo são muito bem equilibrados). * Em Mortal Kombat 2,quando você perde de Flaweess Victory para Noob Saibot,Shao Kahn diz: "Fear the power of the",e depois ouvimos o "Toasty!",assim a frase fica: "Fear the power of the Toasty!" Noob Saibot é selecionavel em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 sem via códigothumb|Sub-Zero antes de virar noob Categoria:Wraith Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Spectre Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ex-Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Brotherhood of the Shadow Categoria:Ninjas e clans